metevisionfandomcom_es-20200213-history
MeteVision Song Contest 1
|presenters = Helena Paparizou, Demy |host = NERIT |executive = Aléxandros Michelakis |conductor = |opening = "Aphrodisiac" by Eleftheria Eleftheriou |interval = "My number one" by Helena Paparizou |entries = 17 |winner = Bouchra - "Blanc ou noir" |logo = 1Logo1.png |name = MeteVision Song Contest |year = 1 |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs. |nex2 = |map year = |debut = All Participants |withdraw = ''-'' |return = ''-'' |nex = 2 |pre = }} Song or performer selected Confirmed countries Participated in the past but not in this edition}} MeteVision Song Contest 1, often referred to as MSC#1, was the first edition of MeteVision Song Contest, held in Piraeus, Greece. The edition started the 10 September 2017, and ended the 05 November 2017. 17 countries participated in this edition, with no returning neither withdrawing as it was the first edition ever. Bouchra from Morocco won the contest with the song "Blanc ou noir" receving a total of 86 points, 3 points ahead the runner-up, Monaco. Algeria finishing in third place with 76 points. The host country, Greece achieved a 15th place with 33 points. The last place was for Portugal, that got 21 points. Organization Once created the festival, the organization had to decide where would the festival be in its first edition. Albania, Greece, Morocco, Spain and Cyprus presented their applications and the organization had to decide which one was the best. MBU confirmed the 17th September that Greece would host MSC#1 in Piraeus. At that meeting, MBU also said the theme of this edition, New Wave, relating it with the fact that it is a new competition and the organization pretends to make a big contest of it. The host channel, NERIT decided to have well-known and young presenters. They believed that they could be young and famous singers, so they thought in choosing Helena Paparizou and Demy to present MSC#1. Location 'Peace and Friendship Stadium' The Peace and Friendship Stadium is a multi-purpose indoor arena that is located in Piraeus, on the coastal zone of Attica, Greece. The arena is mostly known for being the home to EuroLeague team Olympiacos, and is the central venue of the Faliro Coastal Zone Olympic Complex. It opened in 1985. The arena complex also contains a 942 seat amphitheater, a weight training room, a full practice facility, three auxiliary courts that house the Olympiacos youth clubs, and the Olympiacos team office. The Peace and Friendship Stadium opened in 1985, and its construction cost was €25,000,000 in 1983 prices. It was designed by the architectural firm "Thymios Papagiannis and Associates". The arena is built opposite to the Karaiskakis Stadium in Piraeus, located in the western end of the Phaleron Bay, in the coastal zone of Attica. It was inaugurated on February 16, 1985, at the first Panhellenic Athletics Indoor Championship, and hosted the 1985 European Athletics Indoor Championships in March. In 1991, the arena won the Golden Award from IAKS, the International Association for Sports and Leisure Facilities. Since the 1991–92 season, the Peace and Friendship Stadium has been the home court to Greek League and EuroLeague professional basketball club Olympiacos. The arena was closed from April 2002, to early 2004, for renovation works, at a total cost of €7,300,000, and hosted the indoor volleyball tournament during the 2004 Summer Olympics. During the period that the arena was closed for renovations, Olympiacos played at the Glyfada Makis Liougas Sportshall, during the 2001–02 season, and at the Korydallos Sports Hall, during the 2002–03 and 2003–04 seasons. The arena's total capacity varies, depending on the collapsible bleachers used in the lower level, besides its 11,640 permanent seating in the mid and upper levels. The Peace and Friendship Stadium seats up to 14,776 for basketball games, with all the bleachers in use. The arena is occasionally used for events like congresses, music concerts, and indoor motocross races. It is also capable to accommodate ice skating events, although it has never been used as an ice skating venue. The Scorpions, Phil Collins, Dire Straits, Status Quo, UB40, Gloria Estefan, Deep Purple, and Placebo, are among the artists who have performed at the Peace and Friendship Stadium. Outside the main arena, in the same stadium building, there is a 942-seat amphitheater, and various other halls of a total area of 16,048 sqm, where exhibitions and congresses take place. The Peace and Friendship Stadium is located in the Neo Faliro area of Piraeus, on the coastal Poseidonos Avenue, and at the end of the Kifissou Avenue. It is 2 km away from the port of Piraeus. It sits on a major transportation hub, next to the Faliro metro station on Athens Metro Line 1, and the SEF station, the terminus of Athens Tram. 'Piraeus' Piraeus is a port city in the region of Attica, Greece. Piraeus is located within the Athens urban area, 12 kilometres (7 miles) southwest from its city center (municipality of Athens), and lies along the east coast of the Saronic Gulf. According to the 2011 census, Piraeus had a population of 163,688 people within its administrative limits, making it the fourth largest municipality in Greece and the second largest within the urban area of the Greek capital, following the municipality of Athens. The municipality of Piraeus and several other suburban municipalities within the regional unit of Piraeus form the greater Piraeus area, with a total population of 448,997. Piraeus has a long recorded history, dating to ancient Greece. The city was largely developed in the early 5th century BC, when it was selected to serve as the port city of classical Athens and was transformed into a prototype harbour, concentrating all the import and transit trade of Athens. During the Golden Age of Athens the Long Walls were constructed to connect Athens with Piraeus. Consequently, it became the chief harbour of ancient Greece, but declined gradually after the 4th century AD, growing once more in the 19th century, especially after Athens' declaration as the capital of Greece. In the modern era, Piraeus is a large city, bustling with activity and an integral part of Athens, acting as home to the country's biggest harbour and bearing all the characteristics of a huge marine and commercial-industrial centre. The port of Piraeus is the chief port in Greece, the largest passenger port in Europe and the second largest in the world, servicing about 20 million passengers annually. With a throughput of 1.4 million TEUs, Piraeus is placed among the top ten ports in container traffic in Europe and the top container port in the Eastern Mediterranean. The city hosted events in both the 1896 and 2004 Summer Olympics held in Athens. The University of Piraeus is one of the largest universities in Greece. Participants 17 countries participated in the edition. It was the first edition so all countries were making their first act in the competition. 'Debuting countries' Bellow a list of all debuting countries: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Selected songs' Results The Show Voting results '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *MeteVision Song Contest